The present invention relates to a liquid driven hammer machine, more particularly the invention relates to a guide for the hammer piston included in the hammer machine.
In previously known hammer machines, which are provided with cylindrical guides for the to-and-fro movement of the hammer piston, the problem occasionally arises that the lubrication in the guide is insufficient, which causes the hammer piston to seize with damages on hammer piston and guide as result. The cause of this problem is that the hammer piston is not centered in the guide but comes into metallic contact with the guide.